


Every So Often

by HyperionSpy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSpy/pseuds/HyperionSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without a Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every So Often

It always happened late at night when the Inquisitor was lost in a world of paperwork and nobles. The stress and weight of the whole world looking at her slowly drug her into the ground each day. Then the day would come when she could bare it no more, and had to shove off the weight if just for a few hours; that’s where the tavern came in.

Bustling with life and happiness, drinks spread around because the Inquisitor herself had come by, and that got everyone’s morale up. The chargers always welcomed her with open arms. Bull would put her on his lap every so often, letting her perch on a knee while she drank away the troubles of the world and warmed up to her light and joyful self. She’d dance and sing, joke and taunt all of her friends who dared to come in. These nights wouldn’t be remembered for the most part, but a pattern had come of them that couldn’t be ignored.

When she’d grow too drunk to stand, Krem would offer her help to her chambers. Each time he’d keep her arm over his shoulder, and each time she’d pull him into staying the night. The first time she’d initiated he’d declined out of respect for her and out of fear one drunken night would make for an awkward eternity.

The second time it happened he let her get away with a kiss.

The third time, she wasn’t piss drunk as usual. She’d only had a few drinks, just enough to get her nerves tingling and her mind free from all that work. Coherent and awake, Krem finally accepted the offer to stay the night. 

The binder didn’t deter her from his body and the rest only changed her battle plans, not her feelings.

Their dance continued on for a few months. They kept it quiet, Krem always insisted on taking her to her chambers and nobody objected nor seemed sober enough to consider what was going on. For the sake of the Inquisition, they kept it a secret. The mercenary lieutenant from Tevinter was hardly a good fit for the Herald of Andraste in Orlesian royals’ eyes.  
The nights continued like this on and on, including this one.

More eager than usual, the buzzed Inquisitor whacked Krem on the backside with one hard slap the second the door was closed, and raced up the stairs as she laughed like a maniac. Krem, who had been caught off guard, smirked and quickly caught up with her as she slammed her bedroom door shut. He grabbed her waist, pushed her against the wall and grinded up against her – pinning her hands above her head so she could do no harm. “Naughty Inquisitor, what am I going to do with you?” he asked with his lips against hers, his breath hot against her skin as his hips bucked into hers teasingly.

The Inquisitor moaned in response and rolled her head back, pressing her body against his as her head pushed her off the wall slightly. Krem took the chance to bite just under her jawline playfully. He took one hand, keeping her hands high with only one now, in order to put it on her waist and spin her around. 

She giggled with delight as he adjusted her so she stood with her hands between her back and his front. “I’ll have to punish you for your crimes.” He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to slide up her spine and settle in the pit of her stomach.

“And what do you plan to do to me, Lieutenant?” The Inquisitor asked as he led her up the stairs like a prisoner. 

Krem didn’t answer; instead he just walked her to her bed and spun her around to face him once more. “You ought to get a spanking for your crimes.” He joked with a huge grin, which made the Inquisitor laugh and wrap her arms around him. In seconds their lips were locked once more, with Krems arms around her waist. She bit his bottom lip and earned a eager grunt from the man. Her lips parted, and he dominated her mouth in a matter of seconds. His hands slid up and down her thighs as their passion grew hotter; made their clothes tight and uncomfortable, and gave her ass a good smack.

The Inquisitor squeaked at the sudden, sharp pain which gave Krem the chance to lift her up and throw her onto the bed. Her back bounced on the massive bed as Krem quickly began to do away with his armor. Instead of doing the same, the Inquisitor pulled herself up onto her knees and watched as the lieutenant dropped each heavy piece of armor from his body. He realized this when he peeked a look up to see what had caused his mouthy lover to grow so quiet. At the sight of her ogling over him, he chuckled. The breast plate dropped to the ground with a thump and left Krem in only his underclothes. 

The Inquisitor slipped from the bed and let her hands run up the loose shirt he wore. “I love what I see, actually.” She cooed, leaning up for a kiss that he happily accepted. He took the chance to undo the clasps of her shirt and slide it off her shoulders, and then work on her pants. Once the Inquisitor was only in her smalls she enacted her secret plan.

Catching the poor man off-guard, she climbed up his body until her lips met his collar bone through his shirt. With a smirk on his lips he ran his hands up her back, his dark eyes watching as she slid down his body, tugging at his clothes and lifting his shirt so she could kiss his abs. This caused him to remove the shirt all together, and throw it to some corner of the room. The Inquisitor didn’t stop, opting instead to tug the button of his pants off with nothing but her teeth and slide them down his legs.

Generally Krem was the one giving, but he couldn’t fight being on the receiving end. Who would? He shifted so he was more comfortable against her pillows as she slipped off his smalls and dipped her head between his legs. With one long lick of the flat of her tongue Krem was bucking up into her. “S-Shit you don’t fuck around do you?” he asked, his eyes going a bit wide as she started to kiss and nip at the tender skin on his thighs. Having her there all at once and then not at all caused Krem to squirm and tug on her hair to try and redirect her. Every little tug he gave made her go the other way, causing him frustration and a loud grunt. He whined her name, causing her to chuckle and look up at him. “Yes, Cremissius?” she asked – letting the tip of her tongue tease the sensitive bud perched in front of her.

It effectively made Krem forget what he was saying, and throw his head back as his free hand gripped the sheets. He swore under his breath, making the Inquisitor only more confident in her activities. She refocused her attention on his hot skin, sucking the bud gently at first before teasing it with her tongue. 

Another happy groan escaped his lips as his breath came in labored pants. After a little more teasing the Inquisitor slipped her tongue into Krems slick warmth. He gasped as her tongue lapped at his insides and her fingers rubbed and gently tugged at his clit. The second she did, he followed her suspicion to the T. She tried to keep his hips down with one hand but it was rather in vain. 

“Oh, maker, how …” Krem gave up trying to speak, throwing his head to the side and burying it in the pillow to muffle his louder cries. The Inquisitor hummed a no before pulling off him slowly, letting her lips tug the skin as she pulled off. Krem whined at the loss and looked down. “No muffling, I want to know I’m doing a good job. Especially when you come for me.” She cooed as she slipped a finger inside of his dripping sex.  
There was one thing she learned in that moment and that was Krem loved dirty talk. His body clenched around her finger and he arched his back just enough to show just how much that affected him. With an almost evil laugh, the Inquisitor slipped an extra finger inside and let her tongue work on his clit. She adjusted herself so she her own backside was on display in the air, making Krem gasp and practically whimper. “You want to come?” she asked, breaking only to speak. 

When she didn’t earn a response she started to pull away very slowly. Her feverishly working tongue became slow and kitten like licks verses the lashing she was giving him previously. “N-No, don’t stop, not now.” Krem begged, his hand tightening in her hair. 

“Then tell me you want it…” she sang as her tongue gently worked over his dripping heat and she let her fingers rest inside of him. He swallowed heavily, knowing he’d get revenge on his minx of a lover the second she stopped working her magic tongue. “Are you really going to make me be – ah!” he was cut off by a sharp curl of her fingers right against his sweet spot. “There, please there!” he called out before realizing, his lust overwhelming his pride within seconds.

Knowing she’d overpowered him, she quickly returned to her work. He became putty in her hands, his fingers tearing at the sheets as he arched his whole body into her fully – giving up and letting pleasure control everything he did, every noise he made, everything he felt. With this build-up it didn’t take him long to finally feel sweet release that left him shivering and calling out her name.

A moment passed before the Inquisitor slipped her fingers out and licked them clean clearly in Krems line of sight before ducking her head down to lap up all the sweet juices that slipped out of him. Her kind, sweet laps made Krems heated body sing in bliss. When she finally sat up from her meal Krem was catching his breath on the sheets with one hand over his forehead and the other slowly letting go of the bed-sheets. After letting him catch his breath for a few minutes, Krems need to reestablish dominance took over. 

With a speed she wasn’t expecting, Krem had the Inquisitor pinned under him in a matter of seconds. She squealed and giggled at his good natured rough housing. His legs were on either side of her as he got off his shirt and bindings quickly. He bent down to kiss the Inquisitor, undoing her breast band with a snap and tossing it away alongside the rest of his clothes. “You, are gonna pay for making me beg.” He growled into her ear, only making her smile and press against it. “Do it, lieutenant… I’ve been a naughty little girl.” She taunted back.

A dark chuckle escaped the back of Krems throat before he slid down her body and pushed her legs up. She bent easily in his hands, giving him a full view of her soaked smalls. He smirked and let his finger slowly travel up her smalls from the bottom to the top of her soaked line. She bucked into his hand, gasping at the feeling and making him chuckle again. 

“It’s your turn to beg baby, let me hear what you want.” He taunted as he laid his hand over her heat completely. His thumb began to lightly press on her sensitive and swollen clit to edge her on. At first she didn’t dare say anything, but when he pressed his middle finger against her panties right at her opening she gasped and caved.

“I want you to finger me until I’m soaking the bed and screaming your name, please Krem I need it.” She begged, rubbing herself against his hand desperately like a cat in heat.  
“As you wish,” he said in a voice too sweet for what he was doing to her. He slipped her smalls down, and she kicked them off with flare before he returned his hand to its previous position. As two fingers easily slipped inside of her, his thumb began working circles around her clit. Within seconds she was screaming out, bucking against him for more. 

Unable to help himself, Krem adjusted himself so that he could play with her slick heat while his mouth bit and nipped at the swollen nipples on her bouncing breast. She gasped and arched her back as he initially bit the sensitive spot, before sucking and tugging on it rather roughly. She moaned and squirmed against him – completely at his mercy as he worked his fingers in and out of her expertly.  
“You like this?” he asked, biting her chest to leave a massive mark in the morning. “Do you like me roughing you up and off the edge?” he taunted her. Knowing he’d stop like she had dare she not answer, The Inquisitor nodded.

Her silent reply caused him to remove his hand only to spank her playfully, before returning to their job as she cried out. “Yes, Krem, I love it… Maker you feel so good,” she moaned out, bucking against his hand wildly as her muscles contracted around him. He paused his assault on her chest to whisper in her ear. “Come for me,”

The Inquisitor squirted all over his hand, her body shaking with pleasure as he kissed her ear sweetly and slowed his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm against his hand. When she finally calmed down, and her labored pants became a calm breathing, Krem smirked and offered up his hand. She licked it clean without hesitation. With them both spent and exhausted, Krem got up and drew them a bath. After a warm, cuddly bath and a couple extra sweet kisses – along with a spank or two Krem thought she deserved, the Inquisitor climbed into bed happy and warm.

Krem began to dress himself to leave, but found himself being stopped when she tugged on the back of his shirt. “Stay, please…” she asked, her eyes wide as a puppies. Krem chuckled and turned to her, kissing her nose gently. “They’ll know then,” he tried to reason.

“I don’t care, let them know.” She said, getting on her knees so she could hold his face. “I want to tell them.” She admitted, her cheeks pink with nervousness. A the sight of her blushing, Krem laughed. “So now you’re a blushing bride?” he asked, finding himself climbing into bed with her. 

“Shut up and get in my bed.” She playfully scolded as she climbed under the covers. Krem joined her, and she quickly wrapped herself up in his arms against his chest. Originally he was shocked, he’d never spent the whole night nor had her sleep with him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She mumbled something into his chest, something he could only guess. It brought a smile to his face and made his heart skip a beat. The feelings he’d harbored for her since the day she walked out of the Chantry and into him bubbled up in his throat.  
“I love you too,”


End file.
